prkursfandomcom-20200214-history
Opinion
Opinion kan bäst beskrivas som en sammanfattande beteckning av åsikter, attityder, värderingar och ståndpunkter. Det bör dock poängteras att opinion är ett mycket mångtydigt begrepp, som beroende på kontext har olika definitioner. En central förlängning av begreppet är allmän opinion, som även det saknar en exakt vedertagen definition. En återkommande beskrivning är emellertid att den allmänna opinionen är ett uttryck för medborgarnas gemensamma uppfattning om olika samhällsföreteelser - ett aggregat av individers åsikter. Det kan därmed även beskrivas som majoritetens åsikt (Larsson, 2005:23). Den allmänna opinionen påverkas av såväl det sociala klimatet som massmedierna, vilket innebär att den skapas i den offentliga sfären. Utfallet i en folkomröstning eller ett riksdagsval kan därmed sägas vara resultatet av den allmänna opinionen. Aktiviteter som syftar till att påverka den allmänna opinionen, det vill säga människors uppfattningar och åsikter, kallas för opinionsbildning (McNair 2011:17). När och hur begreppet allmän opinion först började användas råder delade meningar om. Enligt Nationalencyklopedin härstammar begreppet från slutet av 1500-talet (Nationalencyklopedin, 2015), medan det i Opinionsmakarna (2005) beskrivs hur begreppet användes först på 1800-talet - då för att beskriva det fenomen som sker när människor diskuterar sig fram till en ståndpunkt. Den tidiga synen på opinion var därmed att det skapades underifrån (Larsson, 2005:23). Sociologen Jürgen Habermas menar dock att begreppet användes första gången år 1781 i syfte att beskriva ”the critical reflektion of a bourgeois public kompetent to form its own judgments” (McNair, 2011:19). I Opinionsbildning redogör Petersson (2010) för hur begreppet ursprungligen användas som beskrivning av löst tyckande, varpå det var av stor vikt att skilja mellan opinion och reell välgrundad kunskap (ibid., 2010:13). Även den franske filosofen Rousseau problematiserade på 1700-talet den allmänna opinionen ''genom att skilja mellan en kvantitativ betydelse, i form av allas vilja, och en kvalitativ betydelse - allmänviljan - som han menar innebär mer än bara en summering av människors åsikter (Ibid., 2010:13). Ytterligare en person som bör nämnas i fråga om ''opinion ''är Walter Lippmann, vars text ''Public Opinion beskrivs som det sannolikt mest kända på ämnet. Lippmann gör en distinktion mellan public opinion och Public Opinion (Larsson, 2005:22-23) och diskuterar bland annat hur människors bilder av samhället - deras värderingar och åsikter - inte förmedlas direkt utifrån verkligheten, vilket torde resultera i en tvivelaktig opinion. Lippmann ifrågasätter nämligen människans förmåga att fatta rationella beslut, då han menar att verklighetsuppfattningen snarare formas av en fiktiv omgivning (exempelvis medier och propaganda), som alltså tillåter en förenklad bild av tillvaron (Petersson, 2010:128). Då opinion är ett kvantifierbart fenomen är det ett vanligt förekommande begrepp inom i princip all typ av samhällsrelaterad forskning, inte minst i form av resultaten från opinionsundersökningar. Larsson (2005) menar till och med att opinion ''kan ses som synonymt med resultat av just opinionsundersökningar. En intressant fråga att ställa blir därmed vem det egentligen är som konstituerar opinionen. Flera undersökningar tyder på att det är eliter och medier (exempelvis journalister och politiker) i samhället som definierar opinionen, snarare än de ”vanliga” samhällsmedborgarna (Larsson, 2005:26). '''Förslag på vidare läsning:' Habermas, J. (2003). Borgerlig offentlighet: kategorierna "privat" och "offentligt" i det moderna samhället. (4., översedda uppl.) Lund: Arkiv. Lippmann, W. (2007). Public opinion. Miami: BN Publis Price, V. (1992). Public opinion. Newbury Park, Calif.: Sage. Referenslista: Larsson, L. (2005). Opinionsmakarna: en studie om PR-konsulter, journalistik och demokrati. Lund: Studentlitteratur. McNair, B. (2011). An introduction to political communication. (5. ed.) London: Routledge. Nationalencyklopedin. (2015). Allmänna opinionen. Hämtad 2015-09-16, http://www.ne.se/uppslagsverk/encyklopedi/lång/allmanaopinionen Petersson, O. (2010). Opinionsbildning. (1. uppl.) Stockholm: SNS förlag.